Darkness
by gamekeeper
Summary: Thresh's final moments, was it all just one big fight between Thresh and Cato? Or something else as well. . . One Shot. Read&Review!...


_Since people have liked my Cato, Clove and Foxface death one-shot's, I've decided to do one for Thresh_, _and if I get enough reviews, may do one for Rue and Marvel._ _Thanks for reviewing my fan fiction's, means a lot! –Erin_

"You better run now, Fire Girl." I tell her, and she nods and scampers off towards the woods. Cato is coming fast, but not for me, (yet), but for the other girl, who threw knifes all the time, Clove. If she killed Rue, she deserves too die. I do not feel guilty. But I know I could not have killed the other girl, the fire girl. She was allies with Rue, and I know that she would not have wanted me to kill her.

While Cato is busy with her, this gives me a head start towards the field filled with grain, which I have been eating for the past week or so.

In the grain field, there are plenty of traps, poisonous plants and deadly animals, but by now, I know where all of these lie.

I run as fast as I possibly can, thinking of my sister, my grandmother and Rue to keep me going. I have to win for them. I can hear Cato coming now, and I know that he will catch me anyway, so we may as well get this fight over with. I have a chance; I'm as strong as he is, and as big as he his. Maybe even bigger in height.

So I stop sprinting, and just jog for a bit, until I completely stop. I look through my backpack to find a sword. I do better with rock, but maybe for this fight, I'll need it.

I hear a ruffling of corn and grass not far off, and I know it's almost time. I brace myself for the torture and hurt that was sure to come, seeing as it was Cato.

I hear thunder, as it starts to rain. I'm not used to the rain nor cold, seeing as District 11 is located in a very hot area.

Eventually, Cato comes in sight but I have the upper-hand, seeing as I saw him first. I run at him, and pounce on his back, but he's a Career, and he has skill and the strength to push me on the ground. I get up immediately, and the fight begins.

We clink our metal swords together, aiming for the kill. I get a good cut on his arm, but he comes back with so much force that I stagger back a few paces.

In just that little amount of time, Cato has pinned me on the floor, his knees pushing on my shoulders, so the only thing I can do is struggle.

"You. . . you killed her. You're going to pay, now." He snarls. He spits in my face, but I head-butt him and he lets go in shock.

I scramble to my feet trying to find my sword, until I see that Cato is holding mine and his sword. But there's always my rock. . .

I run, not because I'm a coward, but because I know how to trap him. If I can get him to where the snake-mutts are, maybe, just maybe, I'll live. Well, it's a plan anyway.

I sprint until I can hear the quiet but deadly hisses coming from the grain bush on my left. I wait for Cato to emerge, covered in sweat and rain-water and yelling his head off at me. I lead him towards the snake, and throw his backpack with the number 2 into the snake bush. He makes a run for it, diving into the bush, but he gives out a yell and comes back out with the backpack, which was attached to several large snakes with fangs.

His eyes widen in anger as he realizes what I did, and grabs the tail of all three snakes and he starts spinning around in a circle with them. What the hell is he doing . . .?

But then I see what he's about to do, moments too late. He throws the blood-sucking, poisonous snakes into me and I end up on the floor.

One of them, the largest, sucks it's great big fangs into my right shoulder, and I feel the poison seep through my veins. The pain is immense, and it's like I've never experienced pain. Not like this, anyway. I use all my energy to throw the other snake-mutts off, and they disappear into the grass and wheat, they had done there job.

But Cato had not had enough, he had come to avenge the girl's death, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He pinned me down as he had done earlier, only now I had little strength to struggle, seeing as he was leaning on the shoulder that the snake had bitten into.

"Now, it's my turn." He smiles, narrowing his eyes. "Don't worry District 11, you'll be with you're little friend soon enough. Rue, was it?"

He must see the recognition and pain in my eyes, as he grins even wider.

"Yeah, well you'll never see that knife-girl again. She's dead. And even when you die, you don't even deserve go to hell." I scream at him with rage.

He flares his nostrils and his eyes widen.

"Let's have some fun, then shall we?" He grabs his and my sword, and starts tracing along both of my arms, and I yelp with pain when he cuts across my snake bite.

It gets worse. He makes a hole in my cheeks, and also gorges my eye out with the swords. I start screaming and kicking as hard as I can, but I cannot over-throw Cato. The pain feels like it's intensified by a hundred, but the comment about Rue, makes me want to die with dignity. So I stop crying out like a baby, and bite my lip from screaming.

He slashes across my stomach, which burns painfully, and I feel a single tear from my only eye stream down my face.

Maybe, if I can just throw myself on the sword, it will all end. No more torture.

I stare at him with my remaining eye.

"You'll never win." I hiss.

And throw myself onto the sword. I can feel a stab of pain threw my body as it pierces my heart, but I keep my one eye open. I stare at Cato and he says something along the lines of-

"I know."

And it all goes dark.


End file.
